


Am I Only Here To Hurt?

by akwardcadabra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky accidentally shots Steve on a mission and Fury wants to take him into custody for the teams safety.<br/>Can Steve prevent this? And how does Tony save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Only Here To Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ^^  
> I hope it is good, I wasn't sure :D

As Steve woke up, he heard Sam saying “On your left.” And couldn’t help but to let out a low chuckle. He always did this. Whenever he was in hospital.  
Wait. The hospital. What happened?  
“Sam, what exactly happened?”  
“Eh… Well… Bucky accidentally shoot you in the chest. But it isn’t serious. You’ll be out, tomorrow. He didn’t injure any organs. You’re lucky.”  
“He did? Where is he? Oh… He is probably feeling horrible.”  
“Steve, you were asleep for five hours. Just calm yourself.”  
“I can’t. Where is Bu-“

Suddenly Natasha came in, Clint having an arm wrapped around her.   
“Hey, Cap.” Clint greeted “Feeling better?”  
He nodded “Yes… How about you guys? Did you get hurt on the mission.”  
“No, not badly. Just the usual bruises and cuts. Thor sprained his ankle. But that’s not important.” Stated Natasha, arm still in the doorway “You have a visitor.”  
Looking at the door, she said something along the lines of “Come on. It’s okay.”  
He heard a quiet “No, I can’t face him.”  
But Natasha pulled the persons arm, while speaking warmly “He wants to see you. I’m sure, just come on in.”

Bucky appeared in the doorway, looking at his feet.  
Sam got up “We’ll leave you guys alone.”  
He went for the door, pulling Natasha and Clint along.

“Bucky? Are you alright?”  
Giving a slight nod, he looked up “I’m okay… I have a concussion and a broken rip, but-“  
“Oh, Bucky, love. Come here. Let me see you.”  
Bucky stepped closer and Steve examined him “You also have quite a lot cuts and bruises. And you sprained my ankle. I know you did. Don’t deny any injury. You’re limping. My poor sweetheart. But it’s alright. When we’re home, I will kiss all of them. And then the pain’ll go away. I’m so glad you’re okay, Buck.”  
“We won’t be able to do that in a long time.”  
“Well yes. Sam said I’ll be able to go home tomorrow.”  
“But I won’t…” He looked at his feet, biting his lip “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I knew I would only do you harm, Stevie. I love you… I don’t want you to be hurt… I am such a terrible boyfriend and friend. I can only hurt, can I?”  
He then turned “I should just leave, before I do any more damage.”  
Steve sat up and pulled Bucky's wrist “Sit.”  
“I-“  
“Sit.”  
Bucky did as he was told and sat down next to Steve, looking away from him.

Steve turned Bucky's head “Let me see your face… Have you been crying?”  
“I…” He looked at Steve, knowing lying wouldn’t work. He was well aware, that he had tear stains running down his cheek, from the time he broke down in tears of relief, as he heard that Steve was awake. Furthermore his eyes were red, as well. “Yes…”  
“Why?” Steve asked concerned.  
“I-I shot you! I am a monster!! I… God, I should have never met you again!”  
“What are you talking about?” Steve was sitting up straight.  
“The only thing I do is hurt you! If only I never made it to the Tower and started talking to you again! Why can I only hurt!? I-I… I hurt the person I love the most in the whole world! And not just on this occasion… I punched you, when I had a nightmare… Or when I was scared and-“  
“Bucky! Please, listen to me. It is alright. I mean… I am alive and it was a mistake. I’m not going to die from that. Remember, how I was hurt even worst, after the fights we had in Brooklyn.”  
Bucky couldn’t help but smile “You had. I only saved your reckless ass.”  
He saw Steve’s face light up. He knew how happy Steve got, when he remembered something from the past. Seeing Steve smile, he felt a little better, but then remembered, what he was told earlier and couldn’t suppress a sob.

Steve got worried again. “Bucky, what is wrong? Do yo injuries hurt? Are you still feeling guilty? I’m okay. And see how you made me smile, even though I’m injured?”  
Bucky looked up, crying slightly “I don’t wanna go to jail… I wanna stay with you…”  
“What jail?” Steve was confused.  
“The jail… of Shield… Clint told me, Fury wanted me to stay there for a while… S-so… so I don’t…” he cried more “hurt anyone else.”  
“What?!” Steve shoved Bucky away a little “You’ll stay with me. In the Tower.”  
Bucky saw Steve trying to get up “Steve, I don’t think that you’re supposed to move.”

But Steve was already up, pulling out the intravenous morphine infusion.   
“Steve, I-“  
“No, Bucky. I love you and I won’t let them hurt you.” He took off the clip form the heart monitor.  
“Steve, lay down. Don’t hurt yourself. I’d rather go to jail than having you hurting yourself. Maybe it won’t be that bad.” He tried.  
But Steve didn’t listen “No. I know what they do in there. They do research on your brain and stuff. To help you? Maybe. But it still hurts like hell.”

And with that he was gone, walking down the corridor in the hospital gown and his sweatpants, he’d put on before leaving.  
Bucky followed close behind, calling for him to calm down.

Steve arrived at the waiting room.  
Tony looked up, holding an ice-pack to his swollen nose. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be like, you know, in pain, from being shot and lying in a hospital bed.”  
“Serum, Tony. Remember? Why are you even still here?”  
“Bruce is here and I wait for them to let me see him.”  
“Where’s Fury?”  
“He and Thor are in Loki's room, who is protesting to stay the night.”

Steve nodded and went to Loki's room, after getting the room number from Tony.  
After he left, Bucky showed up.  
“Bucky?”  
“Tony? Where’s Steve?”  
“Loki's room. He wants to talk to Fury.”  
“God damn it. Why aren’t I faster. Stupid sprained ankle.” He cursed and was just about to start making his way to Loki's room, when Steve and Fury came his way.

Bucky backed away a little “Steve! Why the hell didn’t you listen to me?!”  
“Listening to you?!” Fury yelled “You shot him!”  
“I am his boyfriend and I told him to get some rest!”  
“Since you two apparently talked enough, come on with me, Barnes.” Fury's voice was gentle, but firm. Like Bucky was a child, who did something wrong.  
“No! He won’t!” Steve protested.  
“He already agreed with me to come with us to the jail, so they can look if his arm malfunctioned or if something is still wrong with his brain and memories.”  
“Well.” Steve stepped half in front of Bucky, bringing his hand to his own hips. “Doesn’t seem like this to me! He told me that he didn’t want to go!”  
“He is going, Rogers. For our own safety!” Fury insisted.  
“He is not a threat!” Steve’s voice was just below yelling volume.  
“Is too! He shot you! And even if he didn’t mean it, we need to find out what went wrong! Alright?”  
“NO!” Steve said firmly, nearly shouting.

Tony got up “I will just get a new ice-pack and maybe look, if Bruce is alright. Wanna join me, Bucky?”  
Bucky shook his head, but gave him a quick smile, murmuring “Tell him I said ‘Hi.’”

Tony was just making his way out, as he heard Fury starting to talk again.  
“Barnes is a threat and he needs to be checked!”  
He heard Bucky give a sad sigh “I will go, Steve… I don’t… I don’t wanna hurt you anymore… I just… I love you too much… Can you just hug me one last time?”  
Steve immediately hugged Bucky, even though he wasn’t planing on letting Bucky be taken, he just wanted his boyfriend to feel save and loved.  
Bucky sighed and hugged him back “Thanks…” After inhaling Steve’s scent one last time and one last glance into his eyes, he let go “Okay… I will leave…”  
“Bucky, no!” Steve protested.  
Fury looked at the blond “No, if he says he will come with me, we will leave.”  
“But-“  
“Don’t talk back to me, like a child. You are a grown man, Rogers.”  
Bucky again, sighed sadly “I hope, I won’t be gone for too long. I love you, Steve.”  
Steve took his hand “I love you, too… Please, just-“  
“Barnes, come along.”  
Bucky nodded and looked at the ground.

This is when Tony decided to step in.  
“Fury?” He asked.  
“What do you want, Stark? Bruce is awake. Room 302. Pepper is in the tower, if you’re looking for her.”  
“She told me and I will see him soon. But first I need to be a good friend.”

Fury looked at him “You think you can change my mind? It is for our and his own safety. We just want to help.”  
“By putting him in jail and torturing him!? And don’t tell me you aren’t! I know what goes on in there!” Steve spat “Why can’t you just let him stay in the Tower, with us!?”  
Tony chimed in, before anyone could say anything “A deal! I think his arm malfunctioned. And I will take a look at it. But not in a dark cold cell, but rather, while Steve and Bucky are comfortably cuddling and sipping hot chocolate, okay?”  
“Alright.” Sighed Fury “Fine. But if it wasn’t the arm, you’ll be coming with us, alright, Barnes?” Bucky nodded, but Steve chimed in once again.  
“He will definitely not!”  
Tony spoke up “Don’t worry. I’m sure it is the arm.”   
And when he was sure, Fury wasn’t looking, he blinked at Steve and Bucky.

Steve crossed his arms, but then decided to hug Bucky instead “Fine.”  
“Yeah, fine.” Bucky nodded.  
Fury nodded “I’ll hear from you tomorrow, Stark.”

\---

The next day approached and Steve got home, joined by Loki, who was convinced to stay the night by Thor and Bruce, who was convinced to leave a day earlier by Tony. 

This evening, Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching T.V., while Tony fumbled around at Bucky's arm.  
“Found anything?” Bucky asked, a little scared.  
“Actually, yes! The mechanisms in the index finger aren’t working fast enough. Therefore you moved it, but it pulled the trigger to late. Thus Steve was shot, because he moved.”  
Bucky smiled, relieved “Are you explaining everything to Fury?”  
Steve looked at Tony “Did you fix it?”  
“I did. It should work normally. Move your fingers.”

Tony inspected the fingers, as they moved all at the same speed.  
“Great. I will phone Fury now. Okay?”  
“Thank you so much Tony.” Bucky said and hugged him.  
Tony smiled and patted his back “Easy, big guy. Your metal arm is squishing me.”  
“Oh. Sorry. “ Bucky let go “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t. It’s alright. Now, the both of you need to calm down, while I talk to Fury.”  
And he did. He explained everything and Fury apologized to Bucky.

Tony smiled “Everything is great again!”  
Pepper smiled at him “That was very nice of you, Tony.”  
He hugged her “I’m always nice.”  
She chuckled “Well… about that.”  
And they left, while Pepper talked and Tony was just giving offended, but humorously meant, gasps.

Steve looked at Bucky “See, you aren’t a monster or a threat. It was simply a malfunction. Everything is good.”  
“But this malfunction nearly killed you!” Bucky looked at Steve.  
“But it didn’t. People get hurt on missions. But this is just the way things go and it isn’t your fault, either.”  
Bucky smiled “Really?”  
“Really. I love you, jerk.” Steve hugged Bucky tighter.  
The brunet smiled “Love you, too, punk.”


End file.
